


Beyond The Dawn

by Mangoyogurt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Fantasy, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Small Towns, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangoyogurt/pseuds/Mangoyogurt
Summary: A vampire enjoys a solitary existence until her next meal completely takes her by surprise.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 24
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

For how simple minded mortals were, they got a few things right about the mythological and magical. Even amongst some of their more fantastical suppositions, there laid kernels of truth. Sure, the magical adapted to better preserve their secrecy as times changed, but certain things were just too ingrained in everyone’s DNA.

For example, werewolves really did tend to live in large groups near the wilderness. Only, instead of camping out in the mountains in the nude, these days they found themselves working in construction out in places such as Colorado. In fact, several packs were doing quite well for themselves building businesses that thrived on manual labor.

Mermaids were also real, but they’ve since shucked off their habit of lounging in the sun and spending much of their day singing. Over time, they had evolved to stand longer and longer bouts on dry land. They still lived near coastal cities though, and it wasn’t a big surprise to find one or two working an ice cream stand on the boardwalk. 

As for vampires, they truly did like glitz and glam. They tended to convene upon major metropolitan cities where they could feed more easily without raising suspicion. They were also inclined to lean towards high-powered jobs where their gift of persuasion served as a huge benefit. And while mostly solitary, they also existed in clans where politics and hierarchy reigned supreme.

It was such politics that led you to turn your back on your clan and flee Chicago. You had never really fit into the group dynamics, and the the discomfort grew exponentially as you aged. Perhaps it was due to the fact that you were rather reclusive, even as a human. Or maybe it was because you had been turned against your will by an aggressive suitor you had snubbed.

Either way, as you neared one-hundred-and-fifteen, you finally decided to accept what you had been fighting for the entirety of your undead life— living the “typical” vampiric life wasn’t cutting it for you. 

Much to the horror (and judgement) of your clan, you packed everything up and moved to Middle Of Nowhere, America. The quietness and lack of drama suited you, and you found yourself enjoying small town living. You even adapted to survive off of animal blood, allowing you to live amongst humans without drawing too much attention to yourself. 

After all, having people disappear after a beautiful stranger moves to a town of three-hundred could raise a few eyebrows. 

That still didn’t mean you could completely shake certain inclinations that made you who you were. Such as, say, having to eat people once in a while. Thankfully, you found an easy way around the whole “not drawing attention to yourself in a small town” thing. 

Tying on a crisp red gingham apron, you swerved around the counter and headed out onto the floor to start your shift at the diner. It was a small little place, but still busy as it was located where several highways and roads intersected. 

The work wasn’t exciting, but it allowed you to prey on unsuspecting travelers— usually lone men who didn’t have anyone to miss them back home anyways. 

“Hey! Someone just sat down in your section,” Chrissy, your fellow coworker, called out as she passed by with a tray of empty dishes. You nodded in acknowledgement, and pulled out a small pad of yellowing paper while slowly walking over to the booth.

Years of tamping down your special abilities made you quite humanlike. It was now second nature to move slowly, feet shuffling one in front of the other with no real hurry. It was safer to err on the side of caution, lest you accidentally fly across the room in a hurry to take an order.

Rounding the corner, you spied the back of a man’s head bent over to observe the peeling laminated menu. Dark locks curled at the base of his neck, bouncing with every turn of his head. 

You stopped at the edge of his table and asked, “What can I get you, hon?” 

The moment his head snapped up to meet your eyes, it seemed as if all time stopped. Air cleared from the room as his sharp gaze took you in. His eyes narrowed, but otherwise remained impassive. 

He tilted his head in curiosity, tongue clearly running over the front of his teeth as he considered your clean, yet shabby, attire. He continued to stare, even as your discomfort began to show in the way of awkwardly playing with the flyaways coming apart from your bun. 

“Uhm, are you ready to order, sir?” you asked again, once it became clear that he wasn’t about to speak any time soon. The question seemed to shake him from his singular attention, and he quietly replied, “Coffee. Black. Hot.” 

He tone was curt, but not impolite. So you nodded and swept the menu off the table and scurried back to the kitchen. Once safely behind the counter, you leaned against the sticky laminated wood and heaved a sigh.

Something about the man was off. Even despite his frosty demeanor and unwavering stare, he was dressed far too nicely for someone just passing through the small town by chance. Although he looked casual, you could tell that the clothes he sported were designer and top of the line. 

Biting at the edge of your lip, you wondered if he possessed magic. You couldn’t really be sure. It had been decades since you encountered someone magical. Nobody, not even human, liked living in the small town you called home. 

Chrissy joined your side, completely unaware of your distracted state. “Table four looks pretty bougie. Let’s give him the good stuff,” she muttered. Her hands flew across the coffeemaker, dumping out the old and stale coffee so she could refill the machine with fresh grounds. 

You peeked around the corner, catching the back of his head again. “Yeah... yeah, he does,” you aimlessly replied, trying to figure out why he put you on edge. He seemed harmless, so you chalked it up to his good looks. You never liked getting together with other vampires. They tended to be possessive and needy. You certainly didn’t date humans. The idea grossed you out. It was something akin to playing with your food before you ate it. Both sentiments meant one thing— you were woefully single and unattached. 

The man was now staring out the window, hand tapping against the cover of a leather bound journal. The sky began to slowly darken outside, grey clouds curling in like hands choking out the remaining sunlight. 

Chrissy quickly grabbed a few chipped mugs as she continued to prattle on, “Weather looks bad. Hank says there’s a pretty bad storm rolling in tonight.” 

“Looks like it’s already here,” Hank piped up. The chef poked his head out through the window where he usually passed food through. As though on cue, thunder rumbled from afar like a warning cry. 

“You think it’s gonna be bad?” Chrissy asked him. Hank lowered his voice to a whisper and replied, “I got a bad feeling about this one, ladies. I’ve lived in this good-for-nothing town my whole life, and I’ve never seen the animals on my pa’s farm so spooked.” 

Chrissy wrung her hands together and nervously bit out, “You think we’ll be okay?” 

“Just gotta make sure ya stay on the main roads and get home as soon as shift ends,” Hank replied. Chrissy immediately turned to face you, worry settled deep in the furrow of her brow. “You live way outta town! You gonna be okay?” 

She was right to worry, seeing that she thought you were human. You purposefully lived way out in the middle nowhere: away from the main road, beyond the cornfields, and near the woods. But what Chrissy didn’t know was that you were probably the most dangerous thing out there.

“I’ll be fine,” you reassured her. It would take a lot more than a little rain to kill you. Somewhat placated, Chrissy returned to prepping coffee while you turned your attention back to the strange man.

Even from across the room, you noticed how he clenched his fists as the darkened clouds continued to roll in. You couldn’t help but be attuned to him, something deep and primal inside of you wanting to know more about the man. To consume him. 

The latter thought shook you. Your nails dug into the faux wood counter as you forced yourself to calm down. You couldn’t even remember the last time you encountered a human that made you so thirsty. 

The coffeemaker gave a dull ding, and Chrissy filled a few mugs with hot coffee. You muttered a quick “thanks” and headed back over to your table. The man was still staring off in the distance, but now had his journal open. Neat and clear cursive neatly sat between each line, almost too beautiful to read. 

“Thank you,” he murmured as you set the mug down. The porcelain made a quiet thunk. You began to slide it towards him when he turned to look at you once again. His gaze caused you to falter, shocked by how electric it felt. It was as if he was pulling you in, daring you to come closer.

He couldn’t be a vampire. Vampires couldn’t compel their own kind. Perhaps a siren? But you were immune to compulsions. 

Still, you obeyed. 

Your hands continued to slide the coffee forward, torso following behind. As you neared, your nostrils caught the sweetest scent. Like warm toffee and cinnamon, it filled the air causing your mouth to water. 

Stumbling backwards, your hand flew up to cover your face as you felt your fangs begin their slow descent. He was unaware, only confused as you stuttered a quick “enjoy!” before turning on your heel and practically running to the bathroom. 

The door to the woman’s room slammed shut as you braced yourself against the sink. The reflection in the mirror was both foreign and frightening at the same time. If there was one thing you prided yourself on, it was control. 

What faced you was just the opposite. 

Your eyes were blood red, a deep burgundy that was slowly bleeding out of your irises. Fangs poked out between your lips, now fully descended and impossible to hide behind your lips. 

Who was this man, and how did he illicit such a reaction? He smelled delicious. So good that you almost threw everything to the wind and attacked him right then and there. This wasn’t good. You couldn’t risk losing it all. It wasn’t just having to move away that would be cumbersome. An outright attack on a human in broad daylight was a death sentence regardless of which clan one belonged to. It was law.

Splashing cold water on your face helped you gather yourself a little more, and by the time Chrissy came in to check on you, you were thankfully fully back to normal. She looked concerned as you waved her off with a lame excuse of a migraine. Brushing past her, you slinked back into the diner to finish your shift.

You weren’t sure whether to be relieved or disappointed that the man was gone. There was nothing left in the booth except a generous tip and the lingering scent of cinnamon left in the air and an untouched mug of coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! In the spirit of the spooky and autumnal, I've decided to push myself to write something _somewhat_ different than my normal fare. There's definitely going to be some romance and fluff (I mean, come on. It's me we're talking about), but we'll also be seeing some action, mystery, and drama! 
> 
> But who knows? Knowing me, I might accidentally take this to fluff-town as per usual, haha. 
> 
> Either way, please let me know what you think so far, and as always- thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Rain pelted against the windshield, almost as if it were taunting your hubris. Despite possessing supernatural senses, you still found it annoying as hell to drive against the torrential weather. Water slid against the rusted metal of your vehicle in sheets so thick it looked like grey molasses. Even the wind was strong enough to cause concern as it shook your little car side-to-side. 

While you wouldn’t necessarily die if the car flipped over, it would still be a bitch to explain away the situation to concerned authorities and townsfolk. Plus, you weren’t completely indestructible. Healing still took time even if it happened quicker than humans. Your hands tightened against the steering wheel, causing the leather to squeak in protest as your grip flexed. The sound reminded you to relax. The last thing you needed was the rip the poor thing clear off while trying to navigate this mess you were in. It would only be yet another nuisance to cover up.

Sometimes you wondered if this was all worth it. Your lifestyle went against what nature had intended. Vampires were meant to fly as bats or run at impossible speeds. Not cram themselves into a Honda Civic for an hour each way while they commuted to and from work.

Thunder shook the car, and your eyes narrowed as flashes of lightning periodically blinded your sensitive eyes. Still, you pressed on. It was too late to turn back, and even if you did you would have nowhere to go. Your foot pressed down on the gas as you pushed forward. A few miles later, and you car gave a pathetic gurgle before it slowed to an unexpected stop. 

“Shit!” you screamed, head banging against the steering wheel as your pathetic car gave up under the strain of age and poor driving conditions. The rain continued a relentless barrage against the car while you sat in darkness. 

Grabbing at your phone, you fumbled with the device and tried to figure out how far it was between wherever the hell you were and home. Even though it had been years since you changed forms, you were seriously tempted to fly back. Even despite the terrible weather. Surely a bat could navigate some bad weather. Didn’t they do that kind of stuff out in the wild all the time?

Just as you went to type in your address, the screen flickered momentarily before it completely died. You frowned, feeling a sense of discomfort bleed through your veins like water permeating paper. 

Something was wrong. Your phone had been fully charged before you left work.

“It’s okay. I’m okay. I’ll just wait here!” you nervously told yourself. It wasn’t like you needed to eat or sleep. Nor did get cold. You’d be bored as hell, but that was better than running out into the night for no good reason. 

Pushing your seat back, you closed your eyes for a moment and lost yourself to the sound of rain and wind. Time eked past minute by minute, when suddenly a hand slammed against your window. 

A scream tore from your lungs and your eyes flew open at the sudden intrusion. The hand turned into a fist that began to pound against your car. If you had a heart, it’s beat would be ratcheting out of control at the unexpected appearance of a strange and pale appendage. 

The rain cleared enough for a face to emerge, and you recognized that it belonged to the stranger from the diner. He looked concerned, an expression that surely matched your own. 

You steadied yourself, and considered the available options. If he were dangerous, it wouldn’t be difficult to kill him. And as terrible as it sounded, you could probably get a meal out of it and nobody would know. A strange body disappearing in weather like this? Your gut told you that he wouldn’t have anyone looking for him. 

Deciding to test the waters and at least see what was going on, you made a shooing motion and opened the door when he stepped back. 

He was a sight to behold, and a rather eerie one at that. The man towered over you, standing ramrod straight and almost unmoving. Dressed like the reaper, his all-black outfit somehow managed to look even darker as water soaked through his clothing. He held a matching umbrella that seemed to do nothing other than add to his sinister looking aura. 

“Hello,” was all he said. The man craned his neck to look around you at your pathetic car. You mirrored him and resisted the urge to roll your eyes at his fancy Tesla. Who the hell was this guy? 

As if he could read your mind, he said, “I’m Kylo. We met at the diner.” 

His odd stilted way of talking put you on edge. The fact that his wide brown eyes barely blinked only contributed to the discomfort. “Y...yeah, I remember,” you replied. 

Because of course you did. How could you forget his delectable scent and beautiful honeyed brown eyes. Only, whatever previously soft expression he had seemed to be replaced by a darker, sterner, look. You chalked it up to the poor conditions, but you could have sworn that his eyes kept flickering between a deep onyx void and caramel. 

“Your car is broken. Would you like a ride?” he asked. He continued to remain unmoving, voice barely changing in pitch. You looked at his free hand, and how it hung limply at his side in an awkward and unnatural fashion. 

“Uh, no thanks. I’m good,” you replied. You always listened to your gut, and alarm bells were blaring in your head. The rain had tamped down his scent, allowing you to be fully present and undistracted. 

He tilted his head and gave your car a judgmental glare. “This road is about to be flooded. It would be best for you to let me take you home.” 

“Really, I’m fine. I just...wait. How would you know that?” 

Kylo turned his head to the east and silently stared at slow forming cloud. It churned in the sky, gathering moisture as it swirled in a threatening mass of grey. Lightning cut through it like a golden spear piecing the mass of vapor.

Fuck. 

“Okay. We can go back to my place, and you can stay until the storm clears,” you sighed. Leveling a fierce look in his direction, you added, “I have guns. Don’t try anything weird with me.” 

For the first time since meeting the man, his face showed some sort of emotion. His lip quirked just the slightest in a smirk as he replied, “Wouldn’t think of it.” Kylo gestured to his idling car, and ushered you into the vehicle. 

The interior was cold, the man clearly not having turned on the heat at any point. Either he ran crazy hot, or wasn’t affected by the temperature. Your suspicions that he possessed magic was growing with every minute of your interaction. 

He had been pale in the diner, but somehow looked even more ghostly as lightening backlit his features. Kylo stared forward, giving the road his relentless attention. Uncomfortable silence descended upon the car as he continued to push the vehicle forward. 

A few moments passed, when you suddenly felt panic. Twisting in your seat to face Kylo, you stuttered, “I didn’t tell you my address...”

He remained facing forward, avoiding your questioning gaze as he continued to drive. It was clear that he was thinking. His jaw tensed, jutting outwards as he clenched his teeth. 

“There’s only one home within five miles of land. I assumed the cabin was yours.” 

“How would you even...who are you?” You shrieked. Your hand clambered to the door handle, futilely tugging on it in an attempt to leave the moving vehicle. You should have listened to your gut. Something was terribly wrong with this situation. The fact that Kylo remained completely unbothered by your panicked shouts only exasperated your fear.

“I think you should calm down,” he quietly replied, still staring straight ahead. 

“Calm...calm down? Are you fucking kidding me?” you screamed. 

You were about to punch the glass out from the windshield, when his right hand suddenly shot out in your direction and gripped you around the throat. He pushed your face against the cold glass and applied enough pressure to stop your moving about. 

Breathing wasn’t something you did, but his grip around your neck was still alarming. It was clearly strong. Stronger than anything a human could apply. Strong enough to kill you.

“This is what’s going to happen. You’re going to calm down. I’m going to take you home and we’re going to have a little chat. Got it?” Kylo growled. 

He turned to finally look at you for the first time. His eyes were black. A colorless pit that extended from edge to edge. Gone was the warm coffee colored irises that greeted you in the diner. This was the face of a monster. 

“What do you want from me?” you sputtered, still trapped in his hold. 

Kylo leveled a blank look in your direction before hissing, “ _Everything_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is Kylo? Or better yet, _what_ is Kylo? We're about to find out!


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo was a vortex of tension and darkness, his malevolent energy churning through the car as he silently drove through the awful weather. By subduing you, he had shown his hand. The man no longer had to hold back his strength and power. Any doubt that he was supernatural had clearly dissipated, and he was more than happy to take advantage of your shock and fear. 

You timidly glanced over, subtly drinking in his features as you tried to understand your would-be killer. It wasn’t fair that he was so handsome despite a clearly volatile nature (or the fact that he was most definitely in the middle of kidnapping you). He was almost regal in appearance. Perhaps he could have been a prince in a previous life.

It was easy to get lost in him, and the attraction both confused and terrified you. Kylo was a stranger unafraid of utilizing violence to get his way. It certainly wasn’t a very smart move to find him so tempting. 

And yet.

Your hand gradually lifted to touch at the tender skin around your neck. Peeking at the rearview mirror, you noticed that there was no mottled flesh. There was no doubt that grabbing a stranger around the neck was inexcusable. Still, it seemed he may have greater self-control than you previously thought. It didn’t seem like he actually wanted to physically harm you.

Kylo remained silent for the entire drive. His quietness unnerved you, especially since you still had no idea what the hell was going on. You certainly weren’t about to ask him how you could assist in your own damn kidnapping 

He seemed to be deep in thought, consistently flexing and relaxing his hands around the steering wheel in an unidentifiable pattern. It was obvious that Kylo was trying to calm himself down. You discreetly watched him, curious at how his eyes could ooze from a charcoal black into a beautiful bronze so quickly. A few miles passed until he finally turned and asked, “How long have you been living out here?” 

You lifted a brow, silently wondering if he was seriously about to make small talk. You’d take chitchat over getting choked out any day though, so you quickly replied, “About forty years or so. But never in the same town. I kind of move around once people start catching onto the fact that there’s something more to my youth than good genes.”

“It’s against vampiric law to expose yourself to humans. Why would you take the risk of managing your own secrecy without a clan to support you?” 

It was impossible to prevent the snort that escaped your nose. Support was far too generous of a term to use when describing clan politics. Oppression and supervision would be more accurate. Centuries of living on earth made for a lot of bad blood. Coupling that history with a generally haughty demeanor meant that vampires co-existing together was a rather difficult thing to manage. 

Perhaps the worst of it was how newly formed vampires were treated. You lived for decades as if you were lesser. A secondhand citizen, who didn’t even have a choice in the matter of being turned. While vampires valued secrecy above all else, there was no law protecting or preventing them from forcibly changing humans. It was the most painful time of your life. Not only were you ripped from all that you knew, but you were forced to live under the hand of the man who changed you against your will.

All because of a refused marriage proposal.

He made sure that he had you one way or another though, didn’t he? Thankfully, you were able to break away once you had aged enough to demonstrate your self-control. Cutting all ties with your former clan was easy. Walking away from that wretched man was easier. 

Kylo coughed, alerting you to the fact that you had yet to answer him. “Risking my life to live free is better than staying alive as a slave to my clan,” was all you had to say.

“Freedom means nothing without order,” Kylo replied, his voice stony and almost robotic. 

You actually turned in your seat to stare at him with disbelief. “Seriously? And what is this ‘order’ that you speak of? Becoming slaves to our sires?” Your voice had lowered to a hushed hiss, fists clenching until your veins were prominent enough for Kylo to notice. 

He looked at how your translucent skin tightened from agitation and flatly murmured, “Someone hurt you.”

The truth of the statement hit you in an unexpected way. To hear it said aloud so succinctly and straightforward by a stranger was jarring and it angered you. “Someone’s pretty chatty once they’re done abducting unsuspecting women,” you spat in outrage. 

His jaw clenched, anger returning to his face while his mouth snapped shut. As his eyes swirled back towards black, you realized that there was a correlation between their color and his mood. He was saved from having to respond as he pulled up to your driveway. His countenance returned to one of harsh apathy. He threw the car into park and slammed the door on his way out. You watched through the rearview mirror when he disappeared behind to rummage in his trunk, only to reappear with a black duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

“Get out,” he barked after wrenching your door open.

When you made no move to obey, he reached in to do the job himself. His hand was unfairly large and easily wrapped around your bicep with an alarming strength. Kylo effortlessly ripped you out of the car and pushed you up the steps to your front door. Your hands shook as he forced you to unlock the door, pushing you into the foyer as soon as you had it open. Kylo deposited you on the ratty couch and then did something that completely took you by surprise.

He lit the fireplace. 

“Wait here,” he grunted before disappearing into the adjacent kitchen. The back door opened and then slammed shut, leaving you to stew in confusion and quietness. You leaned back against the soft cushions and closed your eyes. If you were about to die, you might as well relax during your last moments and enjoy the fire. The crackle of flames was soothing, both visually and in sensation. While vampires didn’t get cold, it didn’t mean that a warm fire wouldn’t be appreciated. Especially since you were still damp and wet from standing out in the rain for so long. 

The sound of shouting jerked you to attention, and you eyes flew open at the sound of wood cracking. You were as good as dead, so you might as well throw caution to the wind and investigate. Following the sound to your kitchen, you peeked out the back window to see that Kylo had put his fist through one of the aged oaks in your backyard. 

He was on the phone, shouting to an unknown caller. He paced, agitation clearly growing before yelling, “It’s not my fault that she went home with a friend. I can’t just kill her with witnesses around!”

You gasped, causing Kylo’s head to whip around in your direction. He growled, “I said I’ll get the job done. Call me again and I’ll fucking kill you myself.” He slammed the phone into his pocket and began to stalk back to the home. 

He was quick. Quicker than anything you had ever seen in your limited lifetime. Before you could even take three steps back, he had appeared back in the kitchen and was standing only a few paces away from you. 

“It’s rude to eavesdrop,” he growled. You twitched, fear paralyzing you when your back touched the refrigerator and you realized that there was nowhere to run.

“I...I wasn’t trying,” you stuttered, palms flat against the cool metal as you scrambled to hold onto something. Anything. 

He tilted his head in response and shifted forward another pace. His toes were practically touching yours, personal space clearly not a concern as he lifted his arms to trap you against the appliance. His fingers spread across the metal right by your head, caging you against his body. 

“You’re a curious little thing, aren’t you?” he breathed. Kylo dropped his head to your shoulder and lightly nosed at your neck. He took in a lungful of air and groaned before slamming his fist against the fridge. The steel crunched underneath the weight of his strength and you shrieked in surprise. 

“Why are you so irresistible? What makes you so special that I can’t bring myself to kill you?” Kylo groaned. You whimpered, feeling electricity snap and flicker between your flush bodies. Fear, arousal, and curiosity made for a heady cocktail.

He pulled back, staring at your mouth and murmured, “You don’t have to be afraid of me.” His eyes had returned to a state of darkness. Like a black bottomless pit of tar, they were cold and completely devoid of color. Kylo licked his lips and sighed, “Maybe just a little bit. Tempting pretty thing you are.” 

His jaw creaked, the bone fighting to remain hinged as he licked his lips. 

Nothing made sense. He was clearly here on some sort of directive to murder you. Yet, he lied to whoever was on the other end of the line, fibbing that you weren’t home. Why would he hold you hostage only to turn around and protect you the next minute? 

Kylo slowly slid his hand down the front of the refrigerator, pausing when he reached your hips. His fingers lightly brushed against the exposed skin between your jeans and tight work tee. Cool to the touch, his fingers were gentle as they settled against your body. 

Despite fearing for your life, you still couldn’t help but be drawn to the man. Something about him was magnetic, and you wondered if it was just him or if it was a trick of whatever magical being he was. 

Everything about Kylo screamed vampire, aside from one glaring contradiction: his eyes. If he was experiencing bloodlust, they would turn red. Other than that, they should remain a natural coloring. They certainly should't be a void that extended across the entire eye.

Black meant that something was terribly wrong with him. 

He was erratic. He was stressed. He was...

You moaned at the sensation of his tongue licking a wide stripe from your collarbone up to the bottom of your chin. “What...” you wondered aloud, losing all train of thought as he hissed into your ear. Your hands flew up and fisted at his dark shirt, clutching onto the fabric as if it could ground you. 

Kylo continued to suckle at the flesh of your throat, humming and groaning in ecstasy. You lost yourself in the sensation, completely forgetting that this stranger was here to kill you. Your mouth parted, gasping with every lave of his tongue, until your moan became a yelp when he accidentally nipped at your throat a little too aggressively.

The sound of pain jolted him out of his reverie, and he stumbled backwards. Hand against his mouth in shock, he broke out of his trance and for the first time his eyes showed signs of fear.

You reached up and touched a wet trail of blood, eyes widening in shock and fear as you rubbed your fingers together. The thick liquid spread across the pads of your fingers, soaking into the fine lines of your skin.

“I...” 

Kylo didn’t wait to for you to finish your sentence. He continued to trip backwards, eyes flashing between black and red, like oil and water fighting for dominance. He turned on his heel, and flew out the back door, leaving you heaving and alone in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter was getting a little bit ahead of me, so I had to split it up. While we don't quite have answers as to what Kylo is or why he's here, we'll soon be finding out! Thank you for reading and to those who have left kind comments! <3


	4. Chapter 4

When it became clear that Kylo had no intention of coming back in a timely manner, you decided to wait in the living room. The weather was still terrible outside, and you had the feeling that Kylo would be hot on your heels if you decided to run for it. He didn’t seem like the type of man one could easily shake off. 

The room had warmed by now, the only source of light coming from the flickering flames and dancing embers that were spit out of the fire. You paced the living room, lost in thought and confusion. Your attraction to Kylo was deeper than something simply born out of loneliness or lust. It felt primal and instinctual. As if it had always been buried deep inside of you and had finally been set free upon meeting Kylo.

Your feet trudged back and forth across the worn carpet when you suddenly tripped on an unfamiliar leather strap. Kylo had thrown his bag on the floor, and it sat unattended by the sofa. Curiosity drew you to the black duffel, and you figured that it wouldn’t hurt to look through it. After all, there was no need to be polite towards a man who was holding you hostage in your own home.

You weren’t really sure what you expected. The contents of his bag were exceptionally ordinary. Several dull tops and slacks were neatly folded and stacked together. He used a Tom Ford cologne and liked wooly socks. Apparently the strange monster who had forced his way into your life wore black boxer briefs. 

Continuing to snoop without a care, your hands poked and prodded until they brushed against a case hidden deep along the bottom of the bag. It was rectangular in shape and about a foot long and half a foot wide. The black leather matched that of the duffel, and felt soft to the touch from frequent use. 

It opened to reveal three things: A secondary zippered bag nested inside the larger one, a leather roll tied in the middle with a suede ribbon, and the journal he had open in the diner. 

“ _In for a penny, in for a pound_ ”, you thought to yourself while picking up the journal. His handwriting was surprisingly pretty. Cursive loops with long flourishes graced the yellowed pages. Every stroke looked deliberate with not a drop of splattered ink to be seen. 

Your nose inched closer as you studied the pages, curiosity piquing when it became clear that this wasn’t a typical journal. There were no dates nor long winding passages detailing the happenings of a specific day. Instead, you found several detailed maps, charts, and notes. When everything finally fell into place in your head, you nearly dropped the book from disgust and terror. 

They were studies. Specifically, on vampires that had unceremoniously disappeared. Even while hiding in your small town, you had heard the rumors and whispers that someone ( _or something_ ) was killing off high profile vampires. 

Flipping to a random section, your finger traced against a name elegantly scratched into the hand-pressed paper:

_Amilyn Holdo_

She led a clan somewhere in the Northeast, and had been a champion for human rights. Amilyn rallied against forced turnings, doing her best to convince others that it was practically slavery. You had wholeheartedly agreed, and had even considered moving to join her at one point. If there was ever an individual who understood, it was you. 

New vampires were practically feral, and totally lost in a new world. It was up to their sire to lead and control those they turned. It was easy for a vampire to abuse this power, creating offspring after offspring for their own selfish purposes. 

None of that mattered anymore though. Amilyn had been found murdered in her own home several months ago. Fear percolated throughout the community, and their once outspoken clan had turned silent at the death of their leader. 

Your hands shook as you flicked through a few more pages. Kylo had kept detailed records of her meetings, where she went, and her associates. There was a scarily accurate looking map of her dwelling, and even a few photos neatly glued into the pages. You immediately flipped to the end of the book, fearing for what you knew you’d find. 

There it was— your photo neatly taped right above your name. Page upon page of notes and observations dating as far back as to when you still called Chicago home. Your work schedule was noted and there was even research done on Chrissy and Hank, your coworkers at the diner. Despite the detailed information though, there was nothing on _why_ you were being targeted. 

You threw the journal back into Kylo’s bag and reached for the smaller zipped bag. It revealed a neat roll of glass vials all filled with the same dense gunmetal colored liquid. It swirled thick and viscous without prompting, clearly supernatural in nature. A neat syringe sat next to it along with a packet of clean needles. 

“Synthblood,” you whispered, shocked to see it in person. Synthblood was something that you had only heard of in passing. It was a dangerous substitute for real blood. Even if the body would accept the drug, it came with horrendous and severe side effects. Side effects like...

_Intense uncontrollable anger and black eyes._

Synthblood had been developed by a manic sect of vampires who had proclaimed that it would allow them “true control” of their urges. That with control they could ascend to a higher plane of...well, something. It didn’t really make sense when you learned about the radical group, and it didn’t seem important at the time anyways. The group had either died out or was killed off long before you had been turned. 

You pondered why Kylo would even mess around with the stuff when his voice suddenly filled your head. 

_Freedom means nothing without order._

Could he be one of those radicals? You shook the thought out of your head and reached for the leather roll. It was difficult to untie with trembling hands, but it eventually unrolled to reveal a smooth stake. The wood was strong but well worn, and you nearly cried at the sight of dark burgundy seeped deep into the weapon. 

It fell from your hands and rolled across the room, clacking with each rotation until it abruptly stopped. You looked over to where it rested and gasped. 

It laid underneath Kylo’s shoe where he trapped it in motion. He tilted his head to the side and simply murmured, “Nosy little thing, aren’t you?”


	5. Chapter 5

Your eyes traveled up Kylo’s pant leg, along his torso, and only stopped when your gaze reached his face. He was eerily calm for someone who just walked in on a stranger going through his belongings. In fact, he almost looked amused at the sight of you kneeling on the ground holding his boxer briefs in one hand and a vial of Synthblood in the other. 

“Nosy little thing, aren’t you?” he sighed in exasperation. Although his eyes had returned to a soft golden brown, your spine still stiffened from fear. Kylo had only proved himself to be volatile, and you knew better than to let your guard down. He stood at a clear physical advantage, advancing upon you from above as you sat vulnerable on the floor. His nonchalance only fed into your nervousness when he slowly sauntered over with his hands in his pockets. 

The closer he got, the more your neck had to crane backwards to meet his eyes. The angle in which your head tilted away from your chest only highlight just how massive of a man Kylo was. He was all muscle, broad across the chest, and almost frighteningly tall. Despite his clearly supernatural stature, his knees cracked in a humanlike way as he slowly lowered himself to the ground so he could crouch at eye level. He leisurely assessed the suspicion in your eyes before reaching out to pinch your chin between his fingers in a surprisingly gentle way.

“I fear that we may have gotten off to a bad start,” he hummed while tilting your head to the side so your neck was exposed. His thumb eased downwards to ghost over where he had nipped at the supple flesh. Your magical skin had already healed over leaving no trace of what had happened in the kitchen. He hummed in a way that almost sounded disappointed.

“You’re confusing,” you whispered, eyes still trained on the honeyed flecks floating in his irises. 

He chuckled in amusement and shook his head slowly. “This entire situation has been confusing. I was wholly unprepared to find you.” 

Deciding that it was better to be direct, you took advantage of his momentary calm to ask, “Are you still going to kill me?” 

Kylo’s eyes quickly shifted past your shoulder to where his journal laid open on the floor. Regret clouded his features and he slowly reached over to flip it shut. “No. I’m not going to kill you,” he softly replied. 

“But you were.” You couldn’t let this go. Any sense of self-preservation flew out the door. If this was all a trick to let your guard down, then you’d rather he just get it over with. Nothing was worse than being strung along with your fate hanging in the balance. 

Kylo merely huffed and dropped his hand to rest at your shoulder. His stare was unwavering, but held no deceit. He pressed his palm into your chest, right above where your heart would have beat if it still could. Electricity jumped at his touch. Although not visible, you could clearly feel some sort of spark crackling at his touch. 

“You feel it too, don’t you?” Kylo softly asked. 

You mutely nodded, eyes still trained on Kylo’s. The sensation was foreign, but not wholly unwelcome. It buzzed for another second before softly puttering into a low thrum. The pull was still there, but as an undercurrent. 

“What’s happening?” you whispered, feeling lost and confused by everything that had transpired within the past few hours. One minute you were minding your own business serving pancakes and stale coffee to truckers, and the next you were sitting on the floor of your living room being held by a stranger who had very suddenly changed his mind on murdering you. 

A small divot appeared between Kylo’s brows as he frowned. His thumb traced gentle circles into the space beneath your clavicle. His touch was gentle, as if he was afraid that you’d crumble underneath his hand. His eyes took on a faraway look as he debated with himself for a minute before replying, “Don’t freak out...”

You couldn’t help but snort, “You’ve already kidnapped me, mauled my neck, ran away, and then reappeared all within a span of two hours. Plus, I just found a fucking stake in your bag, a journal filled with information on vampires I can only guess died because of you, and a month’s supply of Synthblood. I think we’re beyond not ‘freaking out’, yeah?” 

Kylo groaned, “I already apologized, didn’t I?” 

“Oh, I’m so sorry that I’m not letting the whole kidnapping and murder thing go. How ungracious of me,” you hissed with an eye roll. 

“Well, you better get over it soon because...” 

Kylo’s voice trailed off and he grimaced. 

“What? What do you know that I don’t?” 

His look was almost sheepish by this point, embarrassment causing him to look away. He finally released his hold on you to run a hand through his hair, long locks parting to make way for his fingers. 

You narrowed your eyes and reached out to grab his cheeks with both hands. Squeezing his cheeks together so he was forced to look in your direction, you again asked, “What do you know that I don’t?” 

This close, you could map out the constellation of moles dotting his pale skin. His features were handsome despite being made more severe in the shadows of firelight. Kylo was beautiful, and not just because he was a vampire, and being physically attractive was written into his DNA. Your thumb began to lightly trace the side of his nose, moving downwards on their own accord to brush against his lips. 

Kylo’s mouth parted as his eyes fluttered shut, a shuddering gasp escaping his lips. “Don’t...don’t do that. Or else I’ll...” 

“Or else you’ll what, Kylo?” 

His fangs descended, lightly poking out towards his bottom lip. They were sharp and white, glimmering in the light. The thin skin of your thumb lightly caught against this tip, pricking the surface so a single bead of blood pooled at the tip. 

Kylo’s tongue immediately darted out and licked at your flesh. Although it was only a drop, Kylo groaned as if he had feasted on the most delicious meal. His eyes flickered open and you could see inky blackness and soft caramel warring in his eyes. 

“I’ll bite you. I’ll drink your blood down. And if I have you once, I’ll have to have you forever,” he murmured. 

“Why is that?” you asked, genuinely curious. Vampires hardly feasted on each other unless it was some sort of foreplay and sexual in nature. The only time you had ever heard of vampires actually drinking from one another was...

No. It couldn’t be.

It wasn’t impossible, but the probability was so low that it was laughable. Kylo could read the doubt and disbelief in your expression, and his eyes softened in response. Your hands trembled against his cheeks, slowly losing strength as they dropped downwards. He caught them midway and clutched your hands in his own. 

“It is possible, and it is true.” 

“I...”

He kissed at your palm and whispered, “We’re soulmates.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe that I lied to myself and said this would be done before Halloween. That being said, I'm planning on making this one of my shorter fics, so have no fear. I'll be hopefully wrapping this up in a few more chapters!


	6. Chapter 6

"You know, I’m getting some serious whiplash from these sudden mood changes,” you sighed. Kylo had abruptly gone from murderous stranger to overprotective stranger, a change that happened so naturally you wondered if his mood swings were from the Synthblood or just part of his personality. 

After Kylo dropped the bombshell that he was claiming you as his soulmate, he helped you stand on your feet and deposited your shaking body onto the couch. He disappeared again, only to return with a fluffy new towel and your softest pajamas. You didn’t even bother asking how he knew where your things were, shuddering at the memory of the thorough notes you found hidden inside the pages of his journal. 

He carefully took his time drying you off, making sure to painstakingly go through every inch of your body. Kylo handled you the way a museum curator would hold a priceless artifact, carefully checking for nicks or cuts. He’d hum in displeasure whenever his hand would brush over a scar, unhappy to know that you had been hurt in the past.

After several long minutes of humoring his concerns, you were finally dry and feeling rather toasty as the fire roared to its highest capacity. Flames licked up towards the ceiling in a heated way that matched the fire in your belly. Kylo reached out to help you change, but your hand snatched his wrist before he could pop off the first button.

“I...I think I got it from here,” you whispered, tension sitting thickly in the space between your bodies 

He nodded and made a show of turning around so you could change with privacy. Kylo nudged at the carpet with his toe as he spoke towards the wall. “I didn’t know who you were, or what you’d be to me when I took the job. Finding a soulmate is a life altering event. Even if I didn’t take Synthblood, it would be a lot to process emotionally. I’m not trying to excuse my actions from before, but it’s an explanation for why my behavior shifted so quickly.” 

“Why even bother with the Synthblood to begin with?” you asked. 

“Blood never tasted good to me. Not like it did to other vampires. Nothing ever satisfied my hunger, so I’d go on binges as a youngling. I’d decimate huge numbers, never able to quench my thirst. Then, I met a...mentor of sorts. He led me to believe that it was my lack of self-control that was the problem. That if I could I suppress my natural urges then I’d ascend to a higher plane of existence. I’d experience higher focus, strength, and wisdom. I would know power like no other.” 

His voice trailed off, and you noticed that his shoulders tensed in response to the sound of soft cotton pajama pants sliding up your thighs. 

*So much for higher focus, strength, and wisdom*, you thought to yourself in amusement. 

Finally appropriately dressed, you called out, “I’m all done!” You waited for Kylo to turn back around before asking, “Does this mentor have anything to do with your little murder book?” 

Anger flashed in his eyes, but Kylo immediately pushed the feeling down. He stalked over to where you sat on the couch and eased himself into the space beside you. It was obvious that he was warring with himself - a rational side knew that you were still strangers and part of you still feared him. The less logical side screamed for him to be close to his soulmate, itching to close the gap of space between your bodies. 

He aimed for somewhere in the middle. Kylo positioned himself close enough so that your knees brushed, yet still angled his torso away from your body.

“You have to understand... part of my ‘mood swings’ comes from my entire life crashing down upon me. Within minutes I had to learn that my so-called ‘mentor’ had actually been using me. That the Synthblood was a method of control. He made me commit atrocious acts in the name of creating the perfect vampiric order. When in reality...” 

You looked up at him. His exprsesion of regret and anguish caused a physical pang of hurt inside your chest. It was impossible to deny your need to comfort the man, especially now knowing what he was to you. 

His posture visibly softened the moment your hand touched his cheek. Kylo instinctively leaned into your palm, sighing in relief at your touch. Kylo held your hand to his face, turning once to kiss the inside of your palm. He whispered, “To think that all this time nothing felt right because I was waiting for you. Nothing ever satisfied me because only *you* could complete me.” 

It was insane. Ludicrous, really. Nothing about this inexplicable pull to Kylo made sense. Yet, you couldn’t help but shift up onto your knees so you could crawl a little closer to him. You kneeled right in front of him, still holding onto Kylo’s hand as you stared into the abyss of his eyes. 

In that moment you decided that none of it mattered. Kylo was *yours*, and you’ll kill anyone who came between you and your soulmate. Your listless life finally made sense. The reason behind all of your wandering and self-doubt was sitting on you couch. The rumors and the legends were true. To live without one’s soulmate was to live as only half a person.

Throwing all caution to the wind, you slid forward and into Kylo’s lap. He welcomed you wholly as your bodies naturally slotted together. A thrill of exhilaration zapped along his spine as Kylo felt how neatly and easily you folded into his body. Little by little your faces inched closer until finally your lips touched. 

There was nothing on this wretched planet except for yourself and Kylo. Noise, fear, and any tentativeness immediately dissolved into sweet and soft peace. You floated at his touch, relishing in how his pillowed lips parted to breathe in your scent. Kylo’s palm gently caressed the soft curve of your neck, carefully pressing into your flesh. 

You parted, only allowing a scant centimeter between your faces. Panting lightly you breathed, “Bite me. Complete the bond. Throw away the Synthblood and take mine.” 

Kylo’s eyes blew wide open, immediately turning red from bloodlust. His canines stretched, pointed little teeth descending downwards poised to sink into your throat. “Are you sure? This is forever,” Kylo gasped. His voice was breathy and labored. 

You pressed a kiss into his mouth and murmured, “There is nothing more that I want in this life or the next.” 

You were soulmates. It was fated. There was no point in fighting what the universe deemed to be true. 

Kylo solemnly nodded, understanding what this meant. You would be bound to one another for the rest of eternity. The only way to break a bond was through death. You found yourself not fearing the commitment, though. Unlike the horrible man who turned you against your will, you felt no fear in this bond. 

Looking in his eyes, you knew that Kylo was your protector and your equal. He would never lay an untoward hand on you. He would never hurt you the way that you had been hurt in the past. 

Kylo licked a trail of kisses up from your sternum, and you tilted your head back in welcome. You moaned at the feeling of his touch, easily losing yourself to the lust and the excitement of bonding with the man. 

He unhinged his jaw, spread his mouth wide, and rested his teeth against your throat. Kylo paused for a moment, but you squeezed his thighs in encouragement. 

You closed your eyes, bracing yourself for the monumental act that would forever change your life. Your senses were on overdrive, feeling even the slightest dip in your flesh as Kylo’s pointed teeth rested atop your neck. He slowly pressed in, afraid to hurt you, when suddenly the front door slammed open with a brute force that could only be powered by hatred and anger. 

A ghost of a voice purred, “Well, what do we have here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for getting this chapter out so late. I think that we can all agree that things are a bit crazy out there in the world these days! 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! In the spirit of the spooky and autumnal, I've decided to push myself to write something _somewhat_ different than my normal fare. There's definitely going to be some romance and fluff (I mean, come on. It's me we're talking about), but we'll also be seeing some action, mystery, and drama! 
> 
> But who knows? Knowing me, I might accidentally take this to fluff-town as per usual, haha. 
> 
> Either way, please let me know what you think so far, and as always- thank you for reading!


End file.
